The present invention relates generally to connectors for coupling sections of tubing together, and more particularly, to a connector and method for coupling a pair of connector members wherein one of the connector members provides an axial force co fully engage or assist in fully engaging the two connector members.
During the assembly of a motor vehicle, quick connect tube couplings are commonly used to interconnect fuel lines, cooling system lines, and the like where it is desirable to perform reliable assembly as quickly as possible. Typically, a basic coupling includes a female connector member adapted to hermetically receive a male connector member therein. Interconnection of the connector members is achieved by forcing the members together and is maintained by a latch structure which is typically activated upon substantially complete interconnection. Examples of such quick connect coupling assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,647,082 and 4,923,228. Coupling assemblies may also include latch release arrangements to facilitate uncoupling the respective members if desired or necessary. An example of a connector incorporating a release mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,082.
Up to this time, the connector members have been engaged manually during the assembly process. An assembly worker grasps each of the tubes to be coupled and physically forces the male and female connector members together. Any impediment to the coupling process, such as tube misalignment or sliding friction in the coupling joint must be overcome by the assembly worker increasing the coupling force.
Significantly, previous coupling assemblies have not been entirely successful in addressing the problems resulting from this labor intensive task. For instance, assembly workers, accustomed to a required level of force for complete connections, may inadvertently not completely connect stubborn coupling assemblies. Further, due to the force required, these workers can experience unnecessary fatigue which may result in incomplete connections during the assembly process. The additional time needed to assure a complete connection increases the assembly time resulting in loss of production. Connection problems can be compounded by connector members incorporating O-ring seals which require an even greater coupling force since the seals must be compressed during the coupling operation to assure a hermetically sealed connection.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for a connector which overcomes these problems to more reliably assure complete connections of tube coupling assemblies.